


Just in Case

by TMar



Series: Messing Around [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Omorashi, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 02:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMar/pseuds/TMar
Summary: Peter comes to Tony late at night. He needs something... and this time a diaper isn't involved.





	Just in Case

**Author's Note:**

> In my mind Peter is around 16/17, like in the Avengers movies. 16 is the age of consent in the country I live in, but I've tagged underage in case that squicks you out. If it does, don't read this.
> 
> Comments and ideas for future stories would be greatly appreciated.
> 
> WARNING: If piss porn and its related fetishes squicks you out, stay far away. I MEAN IT. Don't read it and complain to me later.

Just In Case

It was around 11 p.m. when Peter finally crawled in through the condo's window. Tony looked up, grinning. "Long night?"

"Yeah. Minor crimes and stuff, but May insisted I eat with her and finish my homework first." Peter sighed, taking off his mask. "I can't complain. She's been very supportive. And she doesn't want to kill you any longer, so..." He hit the spider icon on his chest and the suit dropped off him. He climbed onto the couch where Tony was sitting, a tablet in his hand. Peter plucked the tablet away and straddled his daddy.

Tony leaned up and kissed him, savouring the taste of Peter's mouth, licking into him hotly before pulling away. "Surely she expects you home."

"I told her I was staying with Ned. He thinks I just want more time as Spider-Man, so he's agreed to cover for me if she calls."

"Hmmm." Tony put his hand into Peter's hair and used that as leverage to look into his eyes. "So what do you want tonight, Baby?"

"I need you to fuck me, Daddy. Nice and hard the way I like it."

Tony moved, Peter getting off his lap as he stood up. "Can do. Bedroom?"

He removed his clothes as they walked into the bedroom, Peter pulling his boxers off as they went. Tony rummaged in the drawer for the lube, and when he turned back, Peter was already on his hands and knees, waiting. Tony slapped him lightly on the rear. "Sometimes I think I'm too old for this."

Peter grinned at him, looking sideways. "You're just old enough for me, Daddy."

Being called "Daddy" like that always got Tony hard - or in this case, even harder. He made short work of getting behind Peter and opening the lube. But when he inserted a finger into Peter, his baby relaxed right on cue. It still amazed Tony at how quickly Peter had taken to all this, how little preparation he needed.

Tony lubed his cock quickly and entered his baby in one long thrust. "Aaah! Yeah!" he said when fully seated. "Damn, Baby."

Peter hung his head, already wanting it good and hard. "Fuck me, Daddy. Fuck me."

So Tony did. Good and hard, the way Peter wanted. Neither of them was going to last very long, as their Daddy-and-Baby play got both of them aroused the second one of those words came out of either of their mouths. Tony fell into a zone, where he concentrated only on how his cock felt ramming into his baby's passage and pulling out again, over and over. It got too much so he slowed a little, sitting back on his haunches and pulling Peter into his lap. Peter gripped Tony's hips so he could have some leverage to help as Tony's thrusts became a little shallower with the changed angle.

Neither of them was touching Peter's swollen cock, but it hardly mattered. Peter would go off with one touch at this point, so Tony just kept fucking his baby, chasing his own orgasm, as Peter bounced ever-so-slightly up and down with the thrusts.

"I want to be on my front," Peter gasped as he felt Tony nearing his orgasm. "Really drill me."

Without disengaging, Tony moved Peter with him as he knelt up, then pushed him forward, back onto his knees, then over. Peter slowly sank onto his front on the bed, and now Tony was lying on top of him, his cock deep inside him. It took more work on Tony's part this way, but half a dozen thrusts and he was coming. "Aah, God! Take it, Baby!" he yelled in Peter's ear and he emptied himself deep inside.

Peter allowed himself to rub into the comforter as Tony's thrusts slowed, and just as Tony pulled out, he came, soaking the comforter with semen. "Hnnnng!" he wailed, coming his brains out.

Tony collapsed next to Peter, breathing very heavily. "Damn, Baby. That was next-level."

Peter remained on his front, smiling. "Hmmm, yeah."

Tony rubbed his back. "You gonna sleep?"

"Have to piss, Daddy."

Tony began to get up to procure a diaper from the bathroom, but Peter grabbed his arm, still not moving from his position. 

"Wanna do it here."

"You need..."

"No diaper, just like this, here."

Tony went hot all over. From the first time Peter had asked to be diapered and called "Baby", Tony had put a vinyl sheet on the bed. Covers could be washed; his five-figure mattress could not. He'd told himself it was just in case, but he'd also wondered somewhere, in the back of his mind, whether Peter might want to take his fetish a bit further. It was good to be right. "You go then, Baby. Wet the bed like the naughty boy you are."

The words were hardly out of his mouth when he heard a strong hissing sound and Peter sighed deeply as the piss was forced out onto the comforter. "Ooooh," he sighed. "Daddy, I'm soooo naughty."

"Yes, you are, Baby. Very naughty." Tony lay down next to him, cuddling his front against Peter's side. "Wetting the bed with your Daddy in it. Very naughty indeed." He could feel a little warmth and moisture from Peter's urine already as it soaked into the comforter. "Getting your Daddy wet too."

"Will you do it with me, Daddy?" Peter asked, the hissing having stopped as his piss grew to a trickle.

Tony was up for anything, and this was no exception. He'd already diapered and changed Peter; he'd swallowed Peter's come; Peter had swallowed his come; he'd ejaculated inside Peter and Peter had ejaculated inside him. "Hmmm, sure, Baby. Daddy could use a good piss."

He rolled over a bit more, pointing his cock downwards next to Peter's hip. It took a little concentration, but he got a good stream going, feeling it splash into the comforter as well as onto Peter where they lay against each other. He sighed again, contentedly. "Hmmmm."

Peter shivered next to him, growing hard again. He was a teenager, after all. "You're wetting the bed, Daddy," he said in a strangled voice, as though he could hardly believe it.

"And you're getting hard, aren't you, Baby?" Tony replied, his voice strangled as he continued to wet the comforter under Peter.

"Yes, Daddy. Sorry, Daddy."

With some effort, Tony stopped pissing. "Turn over, Baby." He helped Peter to turn onto his back, the teen's cock standing erect. Tony got onto his knees. "Daddy doesn't want you to be sorry. Daddy wants you to enjoy every second of what we do." He aimed and began to piss again, right on Peter's cock.

Peter slammed his head back onto the bed as Tony's piss hit him. "DADDY!" he yelled, grabbing his cock, his fingers getting wet with Tony's urine. He pumped himself jerkily even as Tony's stream slowed and stopped. "Daddy! Gonna come!"

"Then come, Baby. Come for Daddy."

"AAAAH!" Peter yelled, come shooting out of his cock and landing on his stomach, crotch and hand. He continued to slowly pump himself as a few more dribbles of come spilled out and finally stopped.

"Such a dirty Baby." Tony leaned down and kissed Peter.

"Do you need to come, Daddy?" Peter asked, out of breath both from his orgasm and the kiss.

"No. Daddy's much older. Tonight isn't a two-orgasm night for me. But I enjoyed watching you, honey. Such a good boy for Daddy."

Peter smiled. "Really?"

"Really."

Peter closed his eyes, sighing contentedly.

"We should shower, Babe."

"Don' wanna. Wanna sleep all night like this."

That was even filthier. Tony approved. "Okay, Baby. Daddy likes that idea too." They moved around on the bed until they were snuggled together, a warm wet patch underneath them.

"Oh, and Baby?" Tony waited for his baby's answer.

"Yes, Daddy?"

"If you need to go in the night, or tomorrow morning... don't get up, 'kay?"

"'Kay, Daddy," said Peter, closing his eyes.

END


End file.
